


You

by Lisztomaniaddict



Series: 45 Mostly Fluffy Drabbles [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tyler is a dweeb, i almost cried writing this, im so single, joshler - Freeform, soft, the fluffiest shit ahead im warning you, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisztomaniaddict/pseuds/Lisztomaniaddict
Summary: The first thing that Josh was expecting to see after leaving the bathroom to join Tyler for bed was not his aforementioned boyfriend, Josh’s tee shirt draped over his frame, on one knee in front of the door, hand outstretched. “Ready for our dance?”“What?”-Its midnight. Josh is tired. Tyler’s in pajamas. This is not how a slow dance is supposed to go.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10. I know, I know. They’re not in order. But this is so cute, okay? I want this for me. And literally everyone else. But for now it’ll just have to be fiction, yeah?   
-  
10\. “Ready for our dance?”

The first thing that Josh was expecting to see after leaving the bathroom to join Tyler for bed was not his aforementioned boyfriend, Josh’s tee shirt draped over his frame, on one knee in front of the door, hand outstretched. “Ready for our dance?” 

Josh made a face. It was too late for this kind of stuff. 

“What?” 

“You said that you would dance with me if I asked. I’m cashing in.”

Josh thought back. 

“You mean yesterday?” 

“Uhhhh. Yeah.” He said, as if it was the most obvious thing. 

“Tyler, I meant at an event or wedding or something. Not at-“ he glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand. “-gosh, almost midnight.” 

Tyler got up. 

“But it’s the perfect time and place.” He persuaded, looking at Josh the way he knew would work to convince him. Josh would never admit it was working. “It’s just you and me.” 

He took Josh’s hand gently. 

“Come on.” Tyler said softly. “Humor me here.” 

Josh stepped closer hesitantly, resting his hands on Tyler’s shoulder and hip. 

“There’s not even any music.” He wasn’t complaining at this point. His voice had softened, volume lower. He was just weakly attempting to rationalize Tyler’s confusing logic. 

Tyler responded by pulling him closer, resting his head and humming. Josh nearly melted when he turned slightly to see the small, contented smile on his boyfriends face. The way his eyes lay closed as if you was breathing in the moment rather than seeing it. Josh was suddenly way more aware of the way that Tyler’s hands felt against him. They swayed on the frayed carpet of the apartment that had rent too high and water too cold. Not really dancing per se, just rocking back and forth. Swaying. Josh laid his head against Tyler’s shoulder. Warm and comforting, his embrace tightened. 

“I love you. More than anything.” Tyler’s voice as so low, afraid to contaminate the quiet air around them. “I just want you to know that.” 

Tyler pulled him even impossibly closer. They had stopped moving a while ago. Josh didn’t find the whole situation amusing anymore. In fact, it was far more romantic than he’d previously expected. No people watching them, no one to try and impress. No fancy outfits or hair, in an attempt to accentuate or cover features. No occasion, just the fact that they loved each other. Old tee shirts, crappy apartment, toothpaste breath and all. This was them. In their purest form. This was love, in it’s purest form. 

Josh leaned up and pressed a soft, barely there kiss to Tyler’s cheek. 

“I love you too.” It said. 

“I trust you.” It said. 

“This is it for me. This is love. This is it.” It said. 

That one kiss held everything. And it was beautiful. They weren’t sure when they’d stopped standing there or gone to bed, but it didn’t matter. The next time Tyler asked to dance, Josh didn’t complain in the slightest. 


End file.
